Forgotten Roses
by DhampirTributeX
Summary: Abe and Janine attend a wedding *Slight spoiler for The Indigo Spell*


*Spoilers for The Indigo Spell*

Although Janine wasn't in the wedding, Rose and Abe were. Even though the POV was in Sydney's, she stated that she has never seen Rose's mother. So I would assume she was there, she just didn't know her. Who doesn't like a bit of Janine Hathaway- am I right?

I stood at the side. Crossing my arms and surveying the room, Moroi and Dhampir gathered for the wedding of Sonya Karp and Mikhail Tanner- even alchemists. This union was a first, formally though. Everyone knew how the Dhampir race was made. It was usually because of Moroi men having flings with Dhampir women. But with Sonya and Mikhail, it was different. She literally came back from the dead. People still were hesitant in believing of converting strigoi back to their old selves. He was a Dhampir, a guardian at the royal court. Sonya and Mikhail were lovers, when she turned, he went rouge. So he could find her and end her suffering. Their union was frowned upon in their society. But Queen Vasilisa showed her support, even attending the wedding. This was what her reign was about, mixing the old tradition with the new. But some Moroi took it as a political stance. A lot were against it, also with everything that Queen Vasilisa had to do with. Those in attendance mostly wanted to be in her good graces. That's why I was here today. Lord Szelsky was dragged along by his sister, Ariana Szelsky, who also was in the competition for the throne a few months ago. But she had a good heart and held no grudges towards the Queen.

It took me a while to take in the venue. It was a huge indoor garden that had glass walls surrounding it. The plants and flowers were blooming, A far cry from the cold temperature outside. The ceremony began and came the flower girls followed by the bridesmaids. Rose was the last of them to walk the aisle. Abe, from the front shot me a smile. Aside from her achievements, I- they were proud of what a woman she has become. I tried hard to keep her guardian face from faltering. I missed a lot of Rose's life and I'm happy to witness this. The memory of Rose in a dress, a very tight one I might add popped up. All those Moroi stared at her like she was a mirage in a dessert. I scolded her for attracting attention for her. But now, Rose looked so beautiful with her tanned skin blending with the color of her dress. Her make-up, made to highlight her eyes. I glanced at Dimitri who was a few meters away from me, and in his eyes I knew. Judging from Dimitri's gaze I began to think of the probability of a ceremony happening to the two. I still think she's too young for that. But I was happy for Rose, to find someone who looked at her the way he did.

Sonya entered the door. Everyone stood up, and awed at the blushing bride. It was hard to believe that she was a strigoi a couple of months ago. But anyone who saw her, so full of life and love would have to think again. She was all smiles when she walked down the aisle. Mikhail was beaming with happiness. When the ceremony was over went to the hotel for the reception. I rode with the Szelsky's. Lord Szelsky expressed his relief that there were no protests that happened and that opened a discussion with the siblings. They arrived at the hotel in five minutes. When they arrived, I went out first, surveying the area. Making sure it was safe for the both of them.

As dinner began, like all guardians, stayed at the side of the function room. I saw a figure coming, weaving through the crowd, nearing her. "Mom!" Rose hugged me. The shift in our relationship was drastic to say the least. I remembered a year ago, she had a lot of resentment toward me. And I topped it off by punching her in the face.

"Mom, you should come join us at our table. It seems… rude for you to be standing there while we're eating" I gave her a small smile. "It's fine, really. My shift will end in," I looked down at my watch "twenty minutes. You know how this goes" Rose nodded. She was a guardian now and understood fully well.

"When it ends you should sit with me and the old man. Dimitri's time is up too" Rose went back to the table from across the room.

A few minutes passed and it my shift was over. Valentina, another Guardian replaced my spot and she went to the other end of the room. Rose instantly caught sight of me, she took a seat. The Queen, her boyfriend, Adrian and Mia were there. I was sandwiched between Abe and Dimitri. Rose shot Dimitri an annoyed look. I knew Rose was uncomfortable with the seating arrangements. If she had it her way, Abe wouldn't even have a seat. She would shoot Abe out to the balcony. Abe took hold of my hand and kissed it, giving Rose a teasing look. Rose rolled her eyes "Old man, keep your lips to yourself!" Abe from his seat leaned forward, making him lean against me. I tensed slightly, but moments like this, both of us teasing Rose, was… precious to me.

"Well if I did that, there would be no you. Don't make me regret the adventures of my lips, dear" Everyone at the table laughed. My face remained stern. Rose shot Abe an annoyed look "I'm not going there with you, Old man" Abe chuckled and went back to sitting properly.

"Look at you four! This would might as well be a family portrait!" Queen Vasilisa said. Rose laughed, while Dimitri stayed silent. Abe on the other hand… "Oh! I have a good idea. We should have clothes with a matching colours. I think royal purple would suit each of our skin tones" Laughter was on cue "I wasn't joking. The time will come. Rose's wedding will be a perfect time to do it" Dimitri glanced at Rose, she in return looked like she was going to kill her father.

"That's going to be a long time before that ever happens" I said

"Yeah Mom, not for a _very_ long time" Rose said while slipping her hand around Dimitri's arm. In that moment I heard slow music playing. Sonya and Mikhail were slow dancing on the dance floor. Other couples began to join them and those in the table decided to join too. Adrian excused himself and Mia followed suite. Leaving me and Abe alone. I leaned on my chair, watching Rose dance with Dimitri. "I heard from Rose that Dimitri's been asking to marry her" Abe moved his chair so he was closer to me

"Really? Then that camping trip is long overdue" I laughed

"No. She told me she kept on turning him down" Abe looked at Dimitri and back to me.

"Ah, I know the feeling of being turned down" My face twitched slightly. Years ago Abe proposed to me. His proposal wasn't of marriage but it was them being partners- Being parents and being a family. I said no, seeing that this will only tie me down. She didn't want to be like her cousins back at Scotland. It wasn't an easy decision but the call of the guardian rang loudly. One of the deal breakers was Abe's business. I knew who he was and what he did when I entered a relationship with him. I usually turned a cheek when it came with his business. But when Rose came along, we both knew It wasn't going to work. He explained to me that he did what he did so he could protect the one's he loved. Which I never understood.

"Ibrahim, don't start" I said coldly. Abe sighed in defeat. Their eyes went back to Rose, but I moved my vision to Sonya. "That could've been us you know. A marriage between a Dhampir and a Moroi" Abe said. Abe had a tone of longing; a side of him shone alight that only few knew about. "We've discussed about this. You didn't bring it up for eighteen years"

"Well, I didn't see much of you in eighteen years"

"Which we both decided amicably"

"Only you, I was a bit reluctant"

"Well, I applaud you for restraining yourself for that long" I said lightly. Abe took a sip of wine and thought for a moment. He glanced back to his daughter, and his eyes sparked, an idea struck him "Pity Rose chose to fall in love with a Dhampir. I really wanted to be a granddad" I raised an eyebrow "What are you suggesting?"

"We could make another baby. And hope that one will have Dhampir babies, and I'll have little muchkins to spoil" I snorted. Did he think their situation changed? That his business was now… legal?

"No. I will never go through pregnancy ever again," I glanced at his wine glass "You should stop drinking. Or you'll suggest something much crazier"

Abe wore a fake pained expression "It was not crazy. It was genius. I mean, look at Rose. She turned out fine"

"You didn't go through her teenage years like I did! You just came into it when she was mature enough, and level headed… somewhat. If you want to continue your line I suggest you do it with someone else. We will not have another baby" At this moment Rose and Dimitri went back to the table, catching my last sentence

"Who's having a baby?" She said, facing her us with stern eyes. Abe chuckled and placed an arm around my shoulder

"Me and your mother are planning on giving you a sibling" Rose stood there, dumbfounded. Meanwhile I shoved his arm away.

"I leave for a dance with Dimitri and I come back with you talking babies! What is wrong with you?!" Rose pointed looked at Abe. At least Rose knew that I didn't insinuate any of this.

"Rose, calm down. I told your father that It. Will. Never. Happen." Rose placed her hands on her hips

"Oh really? Last time I checked I wasn't supposed to happen too" Dimitri laughed from where he stood. Abe stood up, taking a gulp of wine.

"It was a good idea" He flattened his suit and he placed his hands in front of me "Now, may I have a dance?" I shook my head

"I'm underdressed" Shrugging, I glanced at all the well-dressed guests on the dance floor.

"Belikov danced with his uniform. C'mon! For old times' sake?" I looked between Rose and Abe. Rose squinted her eyes, though the smile on her face said something else. I knew as much as she hated me and Abe interact, she also loved putting me in awkward situations. Like when I talked in Rose's class. Abe glanced at Rose almost conspiratorially. The table has turned.

"One dance won't hurt!" Rose chimed in. Rose took my arm and pulled me off from the chair.

"Give the old man one dance. After that you can decapitate him" I knew the sensible to do was just agree. If I argued, that'll mean that she gave in to them. I abruptly took hold of Abe's hand , both Rose and Abe were shocked. "What are you waiting for?" I said almost without emotion.

Abe led me to the dance floor. A lot of couples were slow dancing around us. Few glanced at us, A guardian dancing wasn't something you see every day, especially with someone like him. Abe placed both hands on my hips, me being short almost had to tip my toes to place my arms around his shoulders. Abe smiled triumphantly "This brings back memories… the dance… the time where your dress strap broke" This managed to break my exterior. I giggled and glanced at Rose, Abe's eyes followed. "The product" Abe snickered. We danced slowly, Abe's gaze locking into her. "I regret nothing, Janine" I shot him an inquisitive look "With you, with Rose, Best thing to happen in my life. I never regret just getting little details of her from my connections through the years. Notes saying 'Rose's mother punched her, knocking her unconscious," We both laughed. "I sacrificed being part of her life so she could have a taste of life." My face softened "I know. But let's face it, I screwed up too"

"My, my, Is Janine Hathaway admitting to her mistakes?"

"Yes. I know where I went wrong" I muttered

"Which brings me back to the baby. We could approach parenthood with knowledge now

I rolled my eyes. We swayed for a while, Abe's gaze on me was almost dreamy. I stared at his brown eyes. When I was pregnant, I wished my baby would inherit his beautiful brown eyes and silky mane. My wish was granted, sparing my daughter the troubles of having red curly hair. Through the years we really never really kept in touch. My approach to dealing with the fact that It's impossible to be with him was dedicating myself to the guardians. Him… I'm assuming was in his business. They ignored each other to avoid the pain. Abe did have a brief period of visiting Rose as a toddler but that bullet going through the window one day made him stop permanently. But being with him now, years later, it felt like it was just yesterday that I kicked him in the groin. I was in Istanbul, accompanying Lord Szelsky. He was a friend of his. And I already knew his reputation back then. He was sleazy and I was young. I got uncomfortable every time a moroi gave me attention. He and I were in some closed area. He dropped an earring and I thought it was his move. I kicked him. It was basic instinct. He told me it was our version of love at first sight. And as I got to knew him, he wasn't what I expected at all. His eccentricity contrasted to the strict guardian morals I've been brought up to follow. It was almost refreshing and enlightening to be around him. He was my escape. But when Rose came along, I woke-up from this fantasy land I created with him. Hard reality hit me hard. But I knew one thing was certain, Rose certainly made out of love.

When the music skipped to a upbeat tone. I dropped my arms from Abe's shoulder. I walked back to the table, Abe in tow. Rose smirked when we sat "Dad, Thank you for providing me with a visual image of the great Janine Hathaway dancing" Abe raised a glass and drank from his glass.

"Oh stop it Rose! That wasn't even _dancing_" I said

"Yes, you should see her dance the salsa. Though," he tapped his glass "You need this in her system"

"Ibrahim!" I said in horror. Not only did he reveal that I could dance something so sensual he also shed light to my occasional drinking. Rose stared at me in shock. "Y-you drink?" Rose asked. I bit my lip. It was oh so tempting to punch Abe right now "Occasionally. I don't see the problem in it. If I drank while on duty then that should be a matter of concern"

"You should thank alcohol for your existence, Rose" Abe added. This time I punched Abe's arm. He looked unscathed by it.

"You two stop it!" Rose whined "I don't want to thank anyone or anything for my conception" Rose grumbled. Abe guffawed. Taking joy in her exasperation

"Ah, My beautiful masterpiece, don't worry I won't go into _details_" Rose winced.

"Abe, stop teasing her" I jumped in quickly. I looked at Abe, who met my eyes expectantly. His eyes danced with glee and wore a easy smile. This was what they were. We never really fit the definition of a family, but this was close to it. I and Abe knew that they treasured every minute, including the teasing and the tolerating. I was glad that Abe was in Rose's life, even if it wasn't for more than a year. I would guess if he was there from the beginning there would be a lot of broken gates and walls in the Academy. But with our decision together, I was glad with the turnout. I will never admit to Abe's face, but she still loved him. In fact, the only guy I have ever loved. A lot of things were unsaid between us, and we danced around it for eighteen years. Rose was the reason we broke-up but now, she was the reason that brought us together. It wasn't close to romantic, but it was something. I knew Abe never got over me, and I was the same. Maybe in another world we could love each other fully. But no. Not with us.

The party was dwindling down and half of the guests left. Lord Szelsky and Ariana were planning to go soon. I nodded when Valentina informed me of their exit. I instructed her to ready the car. I looked back to Rose who was in deep conversation with Dimitri. While Abe was talking to one of the alchemists. It'll probably be a long time before I'll see them again. Maybe at someone's funeral, someone's wedding or trial. I don't know. But the memory I made today, I'll remember it on the bad days.

AN: What do you think? Please leave a review. So sorry for any mistakes! This was originally written in third person pov. There'll probably be another chapter. In the 4th book, Sydney stated that Abe was with a guardian. She didn't specify who it was or even a gender. Again, my mind insisted it was Janine. We'll see


End file.
